Weapons
Weapons are a crucial component of Stick RPG 2. Ranging from bare fists to straightforward baseball bats, there are several diverse types of weapons and firearms in Stick RPG 2. However, additional weapons and firearms, such as the Prototype Railgun, need Directors Cuts to purchase Weapons can be earned through an assortment of ways, such as completing side quests or purchasing them from an arms dealer. List of weapons Home Runners *Old Bat (Purchase from Steel and Hawk) *Major League Bat (Purchase from Arms Dealer Larry at the second island of the map of town, and will be available in the late-night) *Hall Of Fame Bat (Max Drug Dealer profession) Japanese Swords *Ornamental Katana (Purchase from Steel and Hawk) *Carbon Steel Katana (Purchase from Arms Dealer Larry at night) *The Masamune (Max Video Game Developer profession) Small Guns *Pistol (Purchase from Steel and Hawk) *Glock (Purchase from Arms Dealer Larry at night) *Doomsday Glock (Purchase from Contraband Salesman/Premium Weapons Dealer (at Benjamins Club), or win from Casino (3 bullets in a row) Multi-Bullet Guns *Single Barrel Shotgun (Purchase from Arms Dealer Larry at night) *Double Barrel Shotgun (Beat Gangster HQ) *Combat Shotgun (Max Police Officer profession) Fast Shooting Guns *Machine Gun (Purchase from Arms Dealer Larry) *AK-47 (Beat Mobster Tower) *Secret Weapon (Max Hitman profession) Hammer Time *Weathered Sledge Hammer (Give toilet paper to guy in the bathroom at Skye's bar) *Heavy Sledge Hammer (Get Einsteinium from guy at bathroom in club, Give to 'Recon' Bob Yewlaiter in the laundromat *Super Sledgehammer (Buy Unobtainium from contraband seller, give to 'Recon' Bob Yewlaiter in the laundromat Directors Cut only weapons Tree Cutters *45cc Chainsaw (Hardware Store) *55cc Chainsaw (Hardware Store) *70cc Chainsaw (Max LumberJack profession) *Infinitycc Chainsaw (Doesn't exist) Star Wars Reference *Glowy Sword (Dealer in Bathroom in Dangling Pianist) *Light Laser Sword (Max Light Knight profession) *Dark Laser Sword (Hard to Max Dark Knight profession) Shocky Helmets (Weird thing is that you can't die) *The Zappy Hat (Beat purple guy at night)* *Electro Helmet (Dealer in Bathroom in Dangling Pianist) *Tesla Helmet (Max Professor profession) Better Fast Shooting Guns *Prototype Railgun (Dealer in Bathroom in Dangling Pianist) *Blast Cannon (Kill Tutorial Ted) *The Auto Railer 9000 (Premium Dealer in Benjamin Club) *rAiNbOw UnIcOrN lAsEr!!!!1!!1111!!!1!111!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!1!!1! Fire Spewers *Homemade Flamethrower (Give Pyro Perry Leaf Blower, 40oz. and Zippo Lighter) *Modified Flamethrower (Give Pyro Perry Fuel cell from Sewers) *Nova Flamethrower (Go to Dangling Pianist, wait for Owner Eddie to appear. Talk to him and go to New Abandoned Warehouse. Beat it, and show Hyperdrive to Owner Eddie. Then give hyperdrive to Alien Andy. Get Nanobots from Benjamin Club and give them to Alien Andy. Give Solar Matter to Pyro Perry, then, give 4D Hypercube to Pyro Perry. Even Better Fast Shooting Guns *Minigun (Dealer in Bathroom in Dangling Pianist) *Chaingun (Premium Dealer in Benjamin Club) *The King (Max Government Official profession) *Heavy's Minigun (yeet) *Zappy hat is possible to get without directors cut (it is in directors cut area, but outside near dangling pianist. Category:Weapons